One Would Never Be Enough
by LadyLefaye
Summary: After the battle in L.A., Willow consoles Spike and Angel as they grieve over the loss of their friends. Set after the series finale of Angel. SpikeWillowAngel with mention of WillowTara. ONE SHOT


Willow arched her back, letting out a small gasp of pleasure as the blond vampire behind her gently sunk his teeth into her neck. Moments later, her other lover followed suit from the front. She had heard stories about just how pleasurable a vampire's bite could be if he chose to make it so, but some things were better understood from experience. And of course, things were _best_ understood after lots and lots of practice, which Willow fully intended to get. 

She loved the thrill of this…having two of the world's deadliest vampires feeding from her. She knew that she could use her magic to fling them from her in a second if either of them went too far, but she trusted them completely. It was impossible not to after the battle they had fought.

Willow had been devastated to hear how the Watchers refused to lend aid to Angel and his crew in LA. Even if their methods were unorthodox, they were still fighting the good fight. As soon as she had come back to the Earthly plain and heard the news, she had rushed to their aid without a moment's hesitation.

When she arrived in LA, they were already in the midst of a fierce battle…a battle they never could have won without her help (although Angel took pride in having slain a dragon single-handedly). By the end of it, she had drained so much of her power that Spike had to carry her off the battlefield…she was too weak to even walk.

Fighting the bad guys had been the easy part though. It was after the dust had settled that things got tricky.

Angel was inconsolable. They had lost Cordelia before the fight even began. Fred, too, had been lost in a way, being replaced by the exotic creature known as Illyria (whom Willow would have been sorely tempted by if it weren't for the fact that no woman since Tara had ever been able to satisfy her). And then, added to that were the deaths of Gunn and Wes. All of it had been too much for Angel, and he had locked himself in his room, periodically shifting from deep brooding to angrily breaking things.

And of course, because Angel was inconsolable, Spike was a wreck as well (although he would have died before admitting that). Spike was used to the amicable animosity he had with his grandsire. Things were perfect when they were fighting, either with each other or back to back against an onslaught of enemies. But when Angel was in one of his moods, Spike hadn't a clue what to do. Dealing with Angel when he was brooding was even more difficult than dealing with a weepy woman. It just wasn't Spike's field of expertise. And so he had prowled around Angel's old hotel (which is where they had decided to return since going back to their flats at Wolfram & Hart wasn't really an option)…pacing back and forth so much that Willow thought she would go nuts if he didn't stop.

Finally, after she had made sure she was recovered enough to be able to handle him, she put an end to his anxious roaming by fucking him silly. It hadn't been a difficult thing to do. He was already keyed up, and when she purchased a skin-tight, leather outfit just for the occasion, all the blood immediately left his brain anyway…which made him quite easy to seduce. When Spike had come to her the next night looking for more of the same, she had casually suggested that maybe Angel might also benefit from this sort of treatment.

Her plan had been simple…they would seduce Angel together and screw him until he was deliriously happy. Then they would chain him to the bed and fuck him a few more times as Angelus (just for comparison's sake…or old time's sake…take your pick). Then Willow would permanently anchor Angel's soul, since she was now powerful enough to do so. She figured not having that to worry about should help alleviate at least some of his depression. Even he would be hard pressed to brood constantly after getting something he'd been wanting for over a hundred years.

Of course, she had never planned for this to be a long term arrangement. She had just wanted to alleviate his pain enough that he could continue living after the loss of his friends. But true love always did seem to come in odd packages for her. Her first love had been a werewolf…her second, a witch. None of her "ordinary" lovers since then had been able to fulfill her at all. There was just something lacking. But these two vampires made her feel whole again. And they had years of practice at learning how to please a woman together…so that was an added perk.

When they both entered her together for the first time, first with their teeth and then with swift strokes of their aching cocks, she knew she could never give this up. It just felt too right. There was no guilt…no sense of betrayal. Just a sense of finally being complete once more.

And Willow felt it was a fitting tribute to Tara…that it had taken two lovers to fill the hole that she had left in Willow's heart.


End file.
